


Why Bother With the Tie

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Ties & Cravats, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Some things are just not worth doing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Why Bother With the Tie

Severus was finishing tying up his cravat in front of the mirror.

He didn’t really need the mirror to do that, as more than twenty years of doing just that enabled him to perform the task with his eyes closed.

The mirror was Harry’s additions to Severus’s rooms and it hung just near the wardrobe, so it was hard to avoid being reflected in it.

As he made the final loop in the cravat, slim bronzed arms slid up and around his chest from behind.

Harry was standing behind him, draped in the bed sheet, with his chin on Severus’s shoulder.

“You look gorgeous, as ever”. Harry extended his neck and kissed the corner of Severus’s mouth.

Severus smirked. “Useless flattery will get you nowhere, Potter”.

Harry smiled and kissed Severus again.

Severus turned and circled his arms around Harry’s waist.

Harry moved his arms up to hold onto Severus’s neck and kiss him better.

The sheet fell to the floor.

_I shouldn’t have bothered with the tie_, Severus thought as Harry dragged him back to bed.


End file.
